Fighting for the ones we love
by S-techno
Summary: This is something that popped into my head, Kate and Garth go to some facility to see Humphrey and Lilly and try to win their hearts back, but it doesn't go so well and now they will have to deal with Slash (Slash is a teen now in the story) thank you who gave me the title
1. Chapter 1

Kate Garth Winston Eve and a bear were in a ship heading towards a location of where they were told they could find Humphrey and Lilly, the 2 had left heartbroken by their so called mates so they went to a unknown location that a bird gave to them in a paper message, they landed and got out

"Now where?" Garth asked looking at the paper."It says to keep walking north." Kate said. They all continued walking north they kept on walking for hours and hours, they felt like they were told a lie and Garth suddenly shouted."RRRaaa we've been walking for hours it said they would be here! how much longer?" Garth whined. Kate was annoyed she was too but they had to if they wanted to see if Humphrey and Lilly again, they kept on walking until they saw a facility in a mountain they kept on running till they got onto the door step, Kate cautiously walked to the door and lightly knocked on it

"Great." Kate said. Garth came up and angrily knocked on the huge metal door."Hey open up! we didn't come all this way just for you to annoy us!" Garth said. Suddenly there was a very loud alarm and the door slowly opened for them to get in, there was no one seen in there so they went in the bear that was with them was looking around

"Something wrong?" Kate asked the bear."No, what's his game on this?" The bear said looking around. Soon they came across a anthro bunny female behind a desk with glass guarding her, she was wearing a mask and a hood there were people in chairs they looked like they were waiting for something, Kate and Garth approached the desk

"Umm we were told to be here." Kate said."If you were given a paper please give it to me." The woman said. Kate gave the woman a paper, she read it and said."Please take a seat and wait for your names to be called." The woman said. They looked at each other and took a seat like they were told too and waited

6 hours later

Kate Garth Winston Eve and the bear were sleeping in their chairs, until a loud voice over the mike said."Robert Thorton! please step up to the desk." A wolf approached the desk nervously

"He will see you now." The woman said. The wolf went into a door then another name was called out."Britany please approach the desk." A blond wolf came up

"Your request has been dropped." The woman said making the blond wolf shout out."Are you kidding me!? I have been waiting for hours and hours just to see him and now you tell me that my request has been dropped!?" The blond wolf shouted at the woman behind the glass

"Mrs please get out or I will make you." The woman said."Oh bring it on." The blond wolf said. The female anthro bunny came out of the desk and punched her 6 times with fast speed, she then grabbed the blond by the hair and slammed her face onto her knee

2 hours later

The people in the chairs were watching the female bunny giving the blond wolf a beat down, 2 more punches and she stopped and got up and said."Who's next?" The woman said. Eve was about to take the challenge but Winston made her sit back down

"Eve no were here peacefully." Winston said."Yeah but we were waiting for hours and she hasn't even called their names yet, I'm gonna show what happens when you mess with me." Eve said."Eve please-." "Kate and barf please approach the desk." The mike said. Kate and Garth instantly got up and approached the desk

"You may see them." The woman said. Kate and Garth went inside followed by Winston, Eve, and the bear they kept on walking there was another room when they opened it there was a large room with hundreds of people, wolves bunnies all animals in it Kate looked around to see if he was here but then she saw someone she knew who would probably help

"How did you get here?" Kate asked a wolf turning him around with a oh man face."Oh man, what are you doing here?" Aiden said obviously annoyed. Kate had an offended look

"We were aloud in here." Kate said."Oh you must've been very lucky to even get in here." Aiden said

"How did you get in here Omega?" Garth said."Have you noticed that these people are Omegas?" Aiden said. Garth looked around and they looked like alphas

"Their Omegas?" Garth said."Yes, you alphas waste time training for what ever stuff you do, and the guy who built this place didn't have to learn anything he didn't even go to school!" Aiden said

"Oh and if you are going to leave me alone you can go there." Aiden said pointing at the door with a sign that says."You alphas are not vigilant" They went over there leaving Aiden alone

"Now ice cream party!" Aiden said as he opened a container of ice cream and poured it into his mouth. Kate, Garth, Winston, Eve, and the bear entered a office with a view a anthro bunny was looking out the window

"Slash." The bear said shoving his way through."Well blondy, muscle boy, you have the time to speak to me don't waste it." Slash said turning around

"They are over there." Slash said as he pressed a button moving the book shelves to reveal Humphrey and Lilly playing video games."Humphrey/Lilly!" Kate and Garth shouted making the 2 Omegas turn their heads to see them. They went in and Slash closed the book case leaving him alone with Eve Winston and the bear

"So your an Omega?" Winston said not beleving he is an Omega."Yes I am in my head and heart, now if things go badly between them you will leave this facility." Slash said

"What if things go great between them?" Winston said. Slash just snorted."IF that happens then they got the ones they love, however the bear that came with is here for me." Slash said

"We have unfinished business Slash." The bear said getting his pistol out."Tsk tsk tsk, when have you ever learned that will not help you at all?" Slash said. Suddenly a red light was flashing on Slash's desk, he opened the book case

"Please I love you!" Kate cried."Let go of me." Humphrey said. 2 humans came out of hiding spots and grabbed Kate and Garth and threw them in front of the alphas, Slash closed the book case

"Looks like things DIDN'T go well now, leave." Slash said. The bear pointed his gun at Slash."Don't worry I got this." The bear said as he shot Slash multiple times until he heard a clicking sound

"There problem solved now lets open the book case." The bear said moving Slash away. What surprised the bear was that Slash got up like waking up everyday

"I told you that won't do you any good." Slash said walking up to them. The bear growled and loaded his pistol again and grabbed the other and kept shooting Slash."That *Bang* won't *bang* help *bang* you *bang* at *bang* all *bang*" Slash said as he kept on walking towards them

A/N Hey guys sorry if the chapter isn't complete I just wanted to get it out there so


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here is the continuation and Slash is a teen in this story

Bang bang bang bang the bear kept on shooting him but nothing worked, the bear grabbed his knife and swiped at Slash he backwards ducked bending his back grabbing the bears hand and twisting it, then threw hm at the book case Garth growled and ran at Slash, he stood there for a few seconds then in an instant twirled around behind him and kicked his legs up grabbed them and spun him around, then he let him go crashing into a statue Slash pulled out a pistol and aimed for Kate

"You pull that trigger and I'll-." "Or what? save it Eve you don't scare ME." Slash said. The bear tackled Slash as he was about to pull the trigger, he pressed a button making them go into another room, it was a monitor room the bear grabbed a pipe and slammed down to Slash, he blocked it with his arm felling no pain he grabbed the pipe and smacked him with it, Garth came in and shot at Slash he pulled out his sword and deflected the shots, he walked closer and closer to Garth who was still shooting at him, the bear grabbed Slash in a choke hold he elbowed him in the stomach then back flipped onto his back and grabbed his neck, the bear tried to get Slash off so he slammed him into the wall then he threw him off, he rolled on the ground and stood up then doing a huge backflip in front of a monitor, they both had their guns ready

"Are you serious?" Slash said raising his arms and flopping them down on his sides."You won't stop me you can't even put up a good fight, batman does WAYYYYYY better than you combined." Slash said

"Do we have a plan?" Garth said."I was thinking of shooting him till he stopped talking, or call for back up." The bear said

"You know you can't call for back up without these." Slash said holding up their communicators. Garth and the bear checked themselves and found their communicators were indeed missing

"Let's play a game shall we?" Slash said putting the communicators on his belt."First one to get them gets a 30 minute break." Slash said. Slash can see Kate trying to open the book case with Winston and Eve

"You know blondy it won't open unless I do it." Slash yelled out. Kate turned around and angrily shot a him."Seriously? has muscle boy rubbed of on you?" Slash said

"Maybe you should stop talking." The bear said from behind Slash. Slash ducked and kick swung his leg and punching him repeatedly in the face, then he pulled out a marker and drawed brawn over brain on him Garth charged at him and tackled him, or at least tried too Slash grabbed him from his back and put a sign that read."Brawn over brain." With a stupid face on it and put another on his face

"I am tired of this your way too boring, no wonder they didn't want to be with YOU." Slash said."Humphrey and Lilly, that sounds like a good couple." Slash said as he walked to a monitor and pressed a button opening a hatch

"Next time." Slash said as the bear chased after him."No!" The bear said as Slash went down the hatch and closed. The bear tried to open it but no budge, the bear angrily slammed his fist to the ground Kate on the other hand was at the desk trying to find the button that opens the book case, she found it and pressed it the book case opened, but Humphrey and Lilly were not there the room was painted with giant letters that spelled out."Face it your an alpha your too boring for him." With a bored emotion face with it. Kate fell to her knees and cried into her hands, Eve tried to comfort her while Winston looked at the room

"There has to be something here we could use to find them." Winston said."Rrrr well we all day so I think we can take out time." Garth said. Just then the 2 humans walked up behind them

outside the facility

Kate, Garth, Winston, Eve, and the bear were thrown out but the bear was standing his ground but the 2 human helped each other and threw him with them out, and the facility doors closed they all got up and brushed themselves off

"Great now what?" Garth said."How come you never think of something to do?" The bear said

"Well most of the time I." "Use your brawn over your brain?" The bear said

"Hey that's not true I-." "Yes it is." Slash's voice said. They looked around them and saw he wasn't there

"In your pocket." Slash's voice said. The bear reached into his pocket and pulled out a communicator with a smily face on it."He does think with his fist instead of head sort of like you." Slash said

"Look I know your upset... I don't really care though but your gonna get another appointment with them, a different location and you will have to wait which could be a problem for the blond, you will hear from me in a month if not then they probably found someone else." Slash said."Then the bear can go back to waiting for another lead on me waiting, waiting, and waiting." Slash said as his voice slowly faded away

"We can trace the call right?" Garth said."Wow you actually have a brain." The bear said

"Can we trace it or not?" Garth said."Yes we can a mistake Slash made-." The communicator started short circuiting and then fell apart. With in the parts there was a paper that said."You think that wouldn't happen?" The bear threw the scraps of metal to the ground

"Well now we have to wait again." Kate sniffled

A/N Hey guys sorry if the chapter isn't good or long but this is what I got so meh


	3. Chapter 3

Back at their camp or where ever they set up

"How come we've never heard of this guy? and how does he know everything about us?" The bear said looking at a blurry photo of Slash. There wasn't much to see on the photo it looked like a bunch of colors thrown onto it."We don't even have a image of him except this!" The bear exclaimed waving the blurry photo

"Hey wait a minute look!" A wolf said looking at a computer screen. The bear, Kate, and Garth walked up to the monitor it static for a few seconds the then a picture of Slash's helmet came on, then scene changed to a room somewhere."Where is that?" The bear said. The wolf typed on the computer then a smiley face came on and hahaha you failed :D

"I can't find out where it is." The wolf said slamming his hands on the computer."Right now you probably wondering where I am." Slash said on the computer

"I'm bored at the moment so, I'll just tell you where I am." Slash said making The 3 listen carefully."I am in the room on in your campsite that's all you get now chase the mouse." Slash said. The bear reached for his communicator

"Everyone Slash is on the campsite, I repeat Slash is on the campsite lockdown the camp now!" The bear said running out the door with Kate and Garth following."You go check your rooms and be use these we need to capture him now." The bear said giving them tasers. They split up to look for Slash

With Garth

Garth went into his room which had all the things you would need for a workout, on the wall there was writing that said."I'm not in here muscle boy." Garth growled then the door suddenly closed. Garth turned around with his taser in his hand ready to fire but it wasn't Slash, it woman she wearing a mask and a hood

"Who are you?" Garth said."I'm not here to talk muscle boy." The woman said

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard-." The woman punched Garth in the stomach and grabbed his taser and crushed it in her hands. Then she grabbed him and threw him to a wall, then she grabbed his leg and slammed him back and forth on the ground she dropped him

"Heh you are really brawn over brain." The woman said. Garth got up growling he threw a punch at her, she instantly slapped it away punched him in the face rapidly punched him in the stomach, then threw her leg back and kicked up and slammed her foot onto his head into the ground shattering the ground

The woman opened the door and walked out, then she put a sign that read."Brawn over brain's room." Then she walked away

**A/N Hey guys heres part of the chapter I'm putting up**


End file.
